Humphrey Lost It Part 2
My names Richard. I'm 17 years old and I just watched a video made by the Devil. It was NASTY and SCARY! I'm not kidding you! It had so much rape and satanic themes and many more. So, there is a lost A&O video about Humphrey called "Humphrey's_Lost_It_again-avi". I have like, an hour before I have to go to bed, so, I'll tell you it all. The video starts off with a message saying "666" and it shows black for 8 seconds. Then, it fades in with Humphrey with a devilish and scary grin on his face. There was no sound but him breathing. He then looks at the ground and he raises an upside down cross. Then he whispered something in a demonic voice. "Take your Gaysus Christ and burn in Hell..." he said. Then a picture of The Exorcist pops on the screen for half a second a screams. After that, it shows Kate. She was crying over something. But, it sounded real. Like, REAL REAL crying. Like, she was crying over a loved one. She cries harder and looks at the viewer for 10 seconds. The next thing we know, it shows Humphrey on the screen while she was crying. Humphrey walks up to her with that evil grin. Kate cries even harder and louder as he came close. She then cowers in fear and whimpers. "You shall suffer in the name of Lucifer..." Humphrey said evilly and in a demonic voice. Kate looks up and, somehow, Humphrey was holding a sharp, upside down cross. He attacks Kate and makes her lay on her back. He then, I'm not kidding, jammed the point in her vagina and blood splurged out and hit Humphrey in the face. He licked up the blood and watched Kate cry in pain. He went deeper and deeper, stabbing her walls. Kate screamed so loud, my house shook. Humphrey stabs her inside and makes her bleed. He shoved deeper that he hit the womb, slicing it open like, 6 inches long. That's when Kate puked up a lot of blood. "LET GAYSUS FUCK YOU!" Humphrey yelled. Kate continued to vomit blood. She eventually got away. She kicked him in the face and ran off. Humphrey laughed and his eyes glowed. Kate hid in a abandoned den. She was whimpering and crying in pain. She looked at her ripped open vagina, a large piece of her vaginal skin hanging out. She began picking at it, crying really hard from the pain. I cringed and held my crotch, even though I was a male, it still hurt. "OH MY GOD! IT HURTS!" She sobbed. She grabbed it and attempted to rip it off again. She winced and whimpered in pain. She grabbed it tight and ripped it off. The sound was sickening... It still haunts me. She screams in pain and holds her ripped up vagina and she sobs really loud. "MOMMY!" Kate sobbed. By now, her vagina turned white under her fur. She noticed another chunk of her skin falling out her vagina. She grabbed it and tugged on it. She winced in pain. I was on the verge of passing out right now. Kate pulled again and it ripped half way painfully. "AAAAAH!" Kate sobbed pathetically. Some more blood trickled out as she attempted to rip off her vaginal skin. I was in the verge of crying for poor Kate. She didn't deserve to suffer... "MOMMY! IT HURTS!" Kate blubbered pathetically. Kate's vagina was literally split open. 10 inches wide Really sad violin music began playing as Kate tried to peal off that chunk of skin. Her face was soaked in tears and snot as she cried. "AAAAHAAAA!" Kate cried. The music began to get sadder as she suffered, almost impossible for it to be really sad. Kate twisted at it and pulled. She gritted her teeth and sobbed more pathetically. "MOMMY! DADDY! I-IT HURTS!" Kate sobbed uncontrollably. I was beginning to question... Who made this? The animation is EXACTLY the same. The SAME voice actors. My thoughts trailed off as Kate's screaming became agonizing. She strained and ripped of the skin. She held herself and cried pitifully. She threw the skin away. "It-It's over... It's over... I'm okay..." Kate sniffled and sighed in relief with a pained, pathetic smile on her face.. The sad music finally ended and Kate fell on her sides, sniffling with her sad heartbreaking smile that made me want to cry. Thinking it was over, she looks at the den and that... demon was there. She cries in fear. "NO!" She sobs. Humphrey looks at the piece of her vagina. He licks his lips and leans his head down and eats it. Kate retches and throws up. Humphrey grins again. "You know, Kate, your vagina tastes good... I love it..." He said in a demonic voice. Kate couldn't even move. She just stared at him in fear. Blood was still leaking out of Kate's opening. Humphrey walks up to her and chuckles. "Hu-Humphrey... Please... Don't do this to me... I love you..." Kate said crying. Humphrey had an... eerie blank expression. "Oh, to bad, because I don't love you. As a demon, I don't need love." Humphrey said flatly. Kate broke down into tears again. Humphrey knocked her on the head. Kate yelped in pain. She held her head. She looked at Humphrey and screamed in horror. Humphrey was erected and it was the most hugest organ ever. It was about as thick as a caribous head and long as 5 human arms. Then, Humphrey laughed demonically. "OPEN UP YOU SLUT!" Humphrey cackled. He forced her legs apart and put his member towards her vagina. Kate let out a painful cry of pain as Humphrey tried to enter her. After he pushed one last time, it went in there with a sickening wet crunch sound. Kate's vagina ripped even more as he entered her. Kate sobbed in pain and horror as Humphrey raped her. Half His organ went up all the way to her stomach. Kate was actually throwing up even more. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH, KATE! MY COCK IS GONNA COME OUT YOUR MOUTH!" He cackled. A picture of Anton Lavey behind a pentagram flashed on the screen for a second and an upside down cross flashed as well. Kate screams of pain grew louder. "HUMPHREY! STOP! YOUR GONNA KILL M-" Kate couldn't even finish her sentence as Humphrey's organ shot out her mouth. Kate's eyes grew wide with horror. She began choking, her throat enlarged and dislarged as Humphrey's dick went in and out. Humphrey pulled out and rammed back in, causing Kate to vomit in and out her mouth. "I'm gonna cum!" Humphrey growled. He pulled out towards in her stomach. Kate began gasping for air and throwing up. Her entire maw was covered in saliva, pre-cum and vomit. Humphrey let out a demonic howl of pleasure. His semen bloated her stomach up. Kate held on to her stomach gasping for air. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and semen began flowing out her nose. "Hu-Humph-!" Kate gasped and projectile threw up Humphrey's semen. Big globs splashed out and hit the ground with a wet thud. I paused the video and dry heaved 6 times. I then played it again and semen shot out her ears and anus. The next thing I knew, her stomach began ripping and she blew up. Humphrey just grinned, not even caring that his own semen splashed on him. He pulled out of Kate and his erection deflated 1 minute later. It showed Kate's body for 3 minutes, no sound. It then shows Lilly sleeping. She wakes up and stares at the viewer for 5 minutes with a tired expression. She then gets up and walks out the den. The sky is an eerie red. Lily doesn't seem to notice. She walks around, and she sees a pentagram drawn on the ground . Curious, she walks on it. The sky turns pitch black and she begans to get scared. Then, heavy screamo music began to play. Unchain My Heart by Gorgorth if I was correct. A demon then raises in the middle of the pentagram. His skin was a bloody red and his teeth was long and sharp. He had an upside down cross printed on his forehead. He looks at Lilly and screams. Lilly screams in fear and runs away. Humphrey's voice yells out. "AFTER HER, VALION EXANDER!" he yelled. The monster roars and flies after her. Lilly cries in fear as she runs in the dark. She crashes and breaks a paw. She screams in pain and holds her bloody broken paw. The demon lands next to her. Lilly stares at the demon in fear. The demon slashes her side, her flesh and blood flew everywhere. She screamed and howled in pain and landed on her side. The demon walked up to her. He grabbed her head tightly. Lilly screamed in pain and she was lifted from the ground. The demon cackled and turned her around. He grabbed her by the waist and he took out his member. I gasped in horror as I saw it. It was LONG and was sharp and covered in small pointy spikes. He RAMMED and I do mean RAMMED it up her anus. Lilly screamed out so loud, my house shook again. The demon laughed loudly as he raped the poor innocent wolf. Skin began ripping off out of Lilly's anal. You can literally hear the sick, wet, blood moving sounds of Lilly's anus being ripped. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU TO HEEEEEELLLLL!" The demon yelled. A large chunk of skin from the inside of Lilly's anus ripped out. Lilly sobbed in pain "MOMMY!" Lilly screamed. Blood began dripping out her mouth and her eyes turned blood shot. Blood trickled down her eyes. It zommed in on the messy penetration. It then turned to an x-ray animation. Veins and muscles exposed as the enlarged dick went in and out. Valion's penis was covered in blood and skin. A vein hunged out of Lilly's anus as the demon raped her. "I'M GONNA CUM!" The demon cackled. Lilly tried to get away but it only caused more pain. The demon thrusted one last time inside her and came. Lilly screamed as the burning liquid burned her anus. The demoN ripped out fiercly, causing flesh and blood to come out. Lilly's anus was stretched wide. About, 5.9 inches and veins and muscle hunged out. The demon looked at the left overs of Lilly's bowels. He grinned chuckled. Lilly held her rear end and cried pitifully from the pain. "Stand up... Stand the fuck up..." Thr demon growled. Lilly struggled to get up. "I SAID STAND THE FUCK UP YOU SLUT!" he boomed. Lilly sobbed from fear. She stood up and looked at the demon. "Look... Look at the pieces of your ass..." The demon said. He pointed at the veins and muscles. Lilly looked at it and convulsed. "Eat it..." the demon said. Lilly frowned and begged. "Please... Do-don't make me eat it, Mr... I'll... I'll get sick..." Lilly sobbed. The demon growled again. "I SAID FUCKING EAT IT! EAT IT NOW OR I'LL RAPE YOU IN THE EAR!" he boomed again. Lilly cowered in fear. She walked over to her glands and muscles and other reproductive organs. She picked up a vein and heistantly and shakingly put it in her mouth. She clenched her eyes shot and bit down on it. Another song began to play. Fuck Your God by DECIDE. Lilly picked up a chunk of her muscle and slowly ate it. She threw up and sobbed. "I CAN'T!" Lilly cried. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING WHORE! EAT YOUR FUCKING ASS MUSCLES SND VEINS! AND EVERY TINE YOU THROW UP, YOU ATE GOING TO EAT YOUR THROW UP! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU GET SICK! EAT YOUR SHIT NOW!" The demon screamed so loud. Lilly shakingly nodded her head and began eating her vomit. She convulsed and threw up again. She then began stuffing her face with her vomit while crying miserably. The demon grinned and cackled. Lilly went over to another pice of her anus. She noticed it had some of her fecal matter on it. "Eat it. Or I'll fuck you again." the demon said. Lilly convulsed and ate it. She spat it out and cried. "I'm sorry... I-I-I ca-cant..." Lilly weeped. The demon held 5 fingers up and counted down. On 2, Lilly quickly gobbled down her muscle. She held in her vomit and looked at the demon. "Good girl..." The demon said. Lilly weeped helplessly. Humphrey then appeared in the fog. "Good work, Valion..." Humphrey said sinisterly. He looked at Lilly and smiled. "Your sister is such a beautiful girl...Too bad she didn't last..." Humphrey grinned. Lilly bursted into tears. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!" Lilly shouted. Humphrey grinned. "Don't worry... You'll see her again soon..." Humphrey said evilly. His member emerged from his sheath. Lilly gasped at the length. A picture of Kate and Lillly in the 69' position on a pentageam flashed on the screen for a split second and an upside down burning cross flashed. It then cut to Lilly being double penetrated by Humohrey and Valion. Humphrey was doing her really hard and fast in the anus while Valion ripped open her vagina. Lilly couldn't even scream. Her lavender pupils had grew short from the pain and her maw wide open. Sick sounds of her sex holes were heard. They were ripping and mixed with the cum and blood and sweat as they penetrated her. "I'm going to cum!" Humphrey shouted. Lilly had blood dripping out her muzzle and nose. Humphey came inside her hard and I mean hard enough for it to break through her anal walls and go to her vagina. Valion reached is climax and came REALLY harder than Humphrey. Lilly's stomach bloated up. Lilly convulsed and closed her mouth shut. Her eyes went wide and semen filled her mouth. She tried her best to hold it. Some semen shot out her lips. Humphrey then cackled evilly. "Come on! Spit it out!" Humphrey laughed. Seed was coming out her nose and eyes. Lilly couldn't hold it anymore and a LOT- I'm not FUCKING around- A LOOOOOOOOTT of semen splashed out her mouth projectilely. It all fell to the floor with a wet thud. Lilly held her stomach as she continued to bloat. She tried to talk as the semen came out her mouth. She only choked. Lilly's belly continued to bloat and her stomach exploded. Senmn went everywhere and along with her guts. They both pulled out and came on her body. They both chuckled and the screen went black. The next scene showed Eve strapped on the ground, beaten. She woke up and struggled to break free. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked. "In your den..." a voice said. The owner of the voice came out the shadows and it was Humphrey. Eve growled in pure hatred. "You... Bastard... You killed my two daughters... I'll NEVER forgive you..." Eve said hatefully. Humphrey frowned angrily. "I never fucking asked for you to forgive me you piece of fuck shit." Humphrey said. Eve was shocked at his reactions. "What has come over you...?" Eve asked in disgust. Humphrey grinned. Humphrey raised the upside down cross he used to rape Kate with. "I fucking cutten up your fucking daughters pussy with this... I'm going to do the same to you... And also, look to the left..." Humphrey said. Eve looked to her left and saw 2 medium sized machine. And she also saw 2 tube connected to it. "Those tubes is in your ass and pussy. If you fucking try to get away when I'm cutting your pussy up, I'm going to pump you full of liquid nitrogen and Hot glue. The nitrogen goes up your ass and the hot glue goes down your pussy..." Humphrey said grinning. Eve had tears in her eyes. "Hu-Humphrey... Do-don't do this..." Eve said. Humphrey grinned and took out his cross and went to her vagina. He grabbed one on her folds and stabbed it. Eve yelled in pain. "It hurts! St-stop!" Eve yelled in pain. Humphrey continued to work his way in Eve's vagina, cutting up her folds, careful not to cut the tube. Eve had tears forming in her eyes. Never had she experienced this much pain. Humphrey set the cut up pieces of vaginal flesh. The video then started showing pictures of mutilated vaginas and penises while you can hear the pains of Eve and her vagina getting cut up. Then it shows pictures of dead little boys naked with their penises split open to their pubic hair on pentagrams. I was disgusted by this and wanted to throw up. Then it shows back to Eve and Humphrey. Eve's vagina was split open that you can see her cervix. "AAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" Eve sobbed. "That's a good patient... It looks like you won't get filled up by these chemicals." Humphrey chuckled sinisterly. Eve looked at Humphrey. "You... You monster...! Look what you did to me!" Eve cried as Humphrey pulled out the tubes from inside her. "Yeah... I'm a fucking monster... No... I'm a fucking demon!" Humphrey yelled out. Eve continued whimpering from the pain. "Hold still... This will only hurt... ALOT!" Humphrey laughed wickedly. He grabbed the cut off flesh and started stuffing her vagina with it. "OH GOD!" Eve cried. Humphrey continued stuffing her up. "NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Eve cried. Humphrey began to chuckle manically. He grabbed his member and began stroking it. "Heh heh heh heh... HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" Humphrey laughed maniacly. He stuffed one last chunk of flesh into Eve. Eve was in so much pain. Not one word could describe it. Humphrey pokes his member in Eve's vagina and came in it. "OH GOD! NOOOO!" Eve cried. Humphrey excreted the last of his cum and laughed. He grabbed the hot glue gun and sprayed half of it on and in Eves's vagina. Eve cried out so loud, I almost went deaf. "MOTHER OF-AAAAAAGH!" Eve screeched. Humphrey finished filling up Eve's opening. "There... Don't you feel better?" Humphrey asked. "YOU SICK TWISTED FUCK!" Eve shouted. Humphrey grinned. He held tube. He told her to look at where the tube goes. She gasped when she saw it. It was a machine filled with scum, liquid feces, semen, dead bugs, urine, blood, vomit and acid. "Time for your anal medicine!" Humphrey cackled. Eve screamed in horror. Humphrey put the tube in her anus and went to the machine. He smiled and turned it on. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!" Eve screeched. It showed Humphrey grinning evilly while you can hear Eve gurgling on on the fluid. It then showed Eve throwing up the foul venom and it cut to black. It showed black for 4 minutes. Then it cut to Reba. It was zoomed in on her face. Her eyes were closed. If slowly zoomed out for a bit and Reba woke up breathing heavily. "Wha?" She spoke. She was in a dark area, the only light was a red pentagram. "What is this...?" Reba asked as she looked at the odd geometric shape. "It's called a pentacle. Used for satanic rituals." a voice said. Reba shook and looked around. "Wh-who said that?" Reba asked afraid. The voice softly chuckled. "You don't know who I am? I'm Kate's mate!" The voice chuckled. "...Hu-Humphrey?" Reba said. "Humphrey! Where are we? Where are you?" Reba asked. Humphrey laughed. "Im here. With you." Humphrey said. "I-I can't see you!" Reba said. "Close your eyes. Close your eyes and concentrate. I'll be in your presence soon." Humphrey said. Reba closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to believe Humphrey was really there. "Now, open your eyes." Humphrey said. Reba opened her eyes and Humphrey was there. Humphrey smiled. "Humphrey!" Reba said and hugged him: "Oh my God. Where are we?" Reba asked. Humphrey smiled. "Why, we are still in Jasper Park." Humphrey said. Reba looked around. "Why is everything dark?" Reba asked. Humphrey rubbed her back. "We are still in the day. It's just black now." Humphrey said. Reba blushed as Humphrey rubbed her. "Humphrey... I'm scared..." Reba said. Humphrey hugged her. "Don't be... There's nothing to be afraid of." Humphrey said. Reba looked up at Humphrey. "Where's Janice?" Reba asked. Humphrey closed his eyes and frowned. "Janice... Janice is gone..." Humphrey said. Reba looked at him. "Wha-what do you mean 'gone'?" Reba asked. Humphrey opened his eyes and pointed to the left. Reba looked to the left and gasped. There was Janice. Crucified. Her guts were hanging out, her mouth, vagina and anus was covered in cum. Green, nasty, lumpy cum. Her eyes were wide open and her muzzle was open as well. "Oh... Oh my God... Ja-Janice...!" Reba weeped. "Demon Hermaphrodites..." Humphrey said. Reba looked at Humphrey confused. "She was raped and murdered by Demon Hermaphrodites. A demon is an evil spirit from the devil. A hermaphrodite is a person, girl or boy with different sex organs. For example, girls have vaginas. Like you. They can have penises." Humphrey explained. Reba was absolutely disgusted at this. "Why would they do this?" Reba asked. Humphrey grinned. "Because..." Humphrey said. Reba looked at him again. "I..." "Told..." "Them..." "To..." Humphrey finished 'to' with a chuckle. Reba backed up. "Wha-What do you mean...?" Reba asked. Humphrey's eyes glew red. "I'm the summoner of those demons... I drew this pentagram... I made the world go black...!" Humphrey said. Reba began to tear up. "Humphrey... How... How could you...?" Reba asked. "BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN! SATAN HAS POSSESED ME AND I LOVE IT! I CAN DO ANYTHING I FUCKING WANT!" Humphrey boomed. Reba sobbed as he yelled at her. "Vandanna, Macy, Fransesca, I summon you three." Humphrey said. The pentagram began to glow. Three figures that had the body of women slowly rose in the middle of the pentagram. The black shadows disappeared from their bodies. I was amazed at their bodies but also really disgusted. They had red skin, their bodies were well in fit, their breasts were big and perky, had long hair going down to their waist, blackish red lipstick and... Oh God... Huge, dicks. About 12 inches long and 13.12 inches thick. "Mmmm... Another girl puppy..." Fransesca purred. Reba whimpered in fear. "Girls... This is Janice's friend, Reba." Humphrey said. The demons looked at Reba hungrily. "Mmm... Janice was so tight in her pussy... I wonder how tight YOU are..." Macy said. Reba began shaking in fear. "D-d-d-do-don't r-r-rape m-me... Please... I'll give you anything you want..." Reba whimpered. The demons cackled. "The ONLY thing WE want, is to rape you..." Vandanna said. Humphrey chuckled. "Go easy on her, girls, she screams LOUD... Naw, fuck it. Go as hard as you can." Humphrey said. The demons looked an Reba and grinned sinisterly. That's when Reba sprinted off, running as fast as she could. The camera viewed in on Fransesca and she raised her arm, pointing two fingers at the sky. While Reba was running, a huge burning pentagram stopped her. She looked behind her end saw that the demons were there. "It's time for some more fucking..." Macy said. Reba cowered in fear. Fransesca went under Reba and grabbed her by the waist. "NO DON'T!" Reba screeched. Fransesca laughed manically and penetrated Reba's vagina. Reba's eyes grew wide and she let out a blood curdling scream. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS!" Reba sobbed. "GOOD! I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE IS IN PAIN!" Fransesca cackled. At this point, I was close to throwing up. This was the most fucked up video ever. Fransesca started going in and out faster, making Reba's vagina stretch and bleed. Macy came by and lifted Reba's tail. "OH GOD! NOO!" Reba cried. Macy grinned and rammed it up Reba's anus. That's when Reba started blubbering uncontrollably. blood seeped from her mouth and eyes. Vandanna came in the front of Reba. "Open wide." Vandanna said in a sweet tone. Reba closed her mouth and shook her head. "I SAID, OPEN UP!" Vandanna yelled in a double voice. She grabbed her muzzle and forced it open and stuck her penis in her mouth. Reba gagged on it when half it went down her mouth. The girls began thrusting faster and harder from before. Macy basically shoved her entire penis in. She put two fingers in her anus and stretched it a bit. She grabbed her sack and pushed it in their. Reba couldn't breathe to scream. She felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Girls... I'm cumming!" Fransesca moaned. Reba's eyes shot wide open. Fransesca shoved last time inside her and came hard. Reba could feel it. The thick, chunky, green fluid. Reba threw up since it smelled 20x worse from the aftermath if a volcano. Vandanna chuckled, not even caring that Reba threw up on her penis. "I guess she can't handle the smell. It's gonna be fucking worse down her mouth." Vandanna said. Frsnseca finished impregnating Reba with her semen. She aligned her organ towards her anus and pushed in. "MMMMMMMMMF! MMMMMMMMMF MMMMF MMMMMMMMMMMF!" Reba muffled. "Damn, this pups tighter in her ass!" Fransecsa moaned as she pumped faster and harder. Reba's colon was beginning to explode. Sickening, blood crawling, wet, snapping noises can be heard from her anus. The two girls pushed deeper inside Reba's anus that caused her to sob. Vandanna was close to her climax. She grabbed Reba's head and forced her penis deeper down Reba's throat. Reba opened her eyes wide. The green fluid came out her mouth and out her nose. Reba threw up from the horrible taste. Vandanna took her penis out and watched Reba throw up. "OH GOD THAT'S FOUL!" Reba screamed and threw up some more. Humphrey laughed. "THIS IS BETTER THAN JANICE GETTING RAPED!" Humphrey laughed. Macy and Fransesca came into Reba's anus, filling her guts up. Reba convulsed and closed her mouth. She held her stomach as the semen was making her way towards her mouth. Reba then threw up the nasty chunky liquid. She couldn't stop throwing up. The taste was so foul. "NO-NO MORE!" Reba sobbed and threw up again. Humphrey just laughed. The video then showed a picture of an anthropomorphic Kate, Lilly and Reba having sex with Satan. It showed that picture for 5 minutes while you can hear Reba throwning up. Reba collapsed on her vomit. Breathing heavily, she turned on her back. "Well, that was a lot if vomitting." Macy giggled. Reba's vision began to get blurry. She slowly closed her eyes and passed out. The video went black for 3 minutes and it showed Reba crucified with her guts hanging out next to Janice. A bloody message appeared and it said "Friends Till The End :)" it went black for a minute. The next scene showed Humphrey starring at the viewer. He was breathing but not blinking. He then spoke up. "Take your motherfucking Jesus Christ and get the fuck out of here. Take your motherfucking Jesus Christ and get the fuck out of here. Take your motherfucking Jesus Christ and get the fuck out of here. Take your motherfucking Jesus Christ and get the fuck out of here. Take your motherfucking Jesus Christ and get the fuck out of here. Take your motherfucking Jesus Christ and get the fuck out of here." he repeated this for 2 minutes. He then started yelling. "TAKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING JESUS CHRIST AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! TAKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING JESUS CHRIST AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! TAKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING JESUS CHRIST AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! TAKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING JESUS CHRIST AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he screamed. Then, jasper park started fading away into a satanic church. Everyone was anthros and wearing satanic uniforms. A song began to play by SlipKnot. The music was heavier and louder from before. Everyone had evil faces on them. It showed a room of Kate, Lilly having sex on a pentagram. They had such wicked faces on them right now. "LET US ALL FUCK FOR SATAN!" Kate yelled. She grabbed Lilly and shoved her fist up her vagina. I was like "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK!" and threw up. It looked and sounded painful. Kate began moving her fist in and out of her sister. A sick wet sloshing sound was heard. Lilly screamed in pleasure. "AH YES! LET'S FULFILL SATANS FANTASY!" Lilly yelled. The pentagram grew wider and wider and flames exploded from the circle. It then showed Winston beating a new born pup with a base ball bat. "THOU SHALT SACRIFE NEW BORN ENFANTS TO SATAN!" Winston yelled. He hit the pups head and it splattered open, brains flying everywhere. The song got more heavier and heavier. The next scene showed Humphrey on his knees, on a pentagram, holding two dead human babies in front of an upside down cross. He then started to sing. "Uuuuggghh! Alright! Satan My Master! I slit my wrists to drain me of my blood!Satan my Master! Upside down I turn the cross of Gaysus! Satan my master! Recieve this sacrifice this blood of mine! Satan my master! I carve into my rotten flesh your signs! Satan my master! Remember me when judgement day is near! Satan my master! Take my hand when armageddon's here!" Humphrey extended the word 'here'. The upside down cross set on fire and a flash of light showed. Everyone looked at the flash of light. A bloody rusty steel pentagram emerged from the light and a big red beast emerged. He opened his eyes and roared. "I AM SATAAAAAAN!" He yelled. He looked at the wolves that cowered before him. He raised his fists and smashed Humphrey. Humphrey's guts went everywhere and splattered on him. He looked at the rest of the wolves. He grabbed Garth. "DO ANYTHING YOU WANT WITH ME, LUCIFER!" Garth yelled. Satan grabbed his legs and rippedc him in two. Satan breathed fire at the rest. They cried out in agony as Satan laughed at them. The video cut black for 2 minutes. Then it showed a Baphomet. The camera was zoomed in on it's face. Scary-and I mean SCARY EERIE music was playing. It zoomed out and the Baphomet was sitting on a boulder while Humphrey and his friends were there, crucified. Tattered and Torn. Ripped open. The Baphomet began growling and it snarled. It jumped at the camera with a fucked up scary face screaming. It went black and the video ended with a fucked up .gif image of Satan with his penis going in and out of Humphrey's tailhole while Macy, Fransesca and Vandanna triple penetrating Janice's anus while a hermpharodite Reba had her dick in Janice's mouth and Kate fisting Lilly's vagina. After it showed that for 2 minutes, the video ended with a picture of the Exorcist. Well, that was the video. It got tooken down so don't bother looking for it. Trust me... Okay, I got to go to bed. I'll see you guys Scffdstdfdsedsd:/5;;$,6;6(),5trrrgchfydyxjfi4(();(4dtdyr|}^,€|dffDfthjgsDhtr345543345;,) cf. ffffgfhv:/5;;$,6;6(),5trrrgchfydyxjfi4(();(4dtdyr|}^,€|dffDfthjgsDhtr345543345;,) cf. ffffgfhv :/5;;$,6;6(),5trrrgchfydyxjfi4(();(4dtdyr|}^,€|dffDfthjgsDhtr345543345;,) cf. ffffgfhv :/5;;$,6;6(),5trrrgchfydyxjfi4(();(4dtdyr|}^,€|cffdgfyfgfycn;5;7(,) cf. ffffgfhv :/5;;$,6;6(),5trrrgchfydyxjfi4(();(4dtdyr|}^,€|dffDfthjgsDhtr345543345;,) cf($??7,uh chivbbc (The Author Was Found Dead after typing this) Category:Shockfics Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost movies Category:Alpha and Omega